


But who helps me?

by history_maker05



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angry Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignored Lance, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance's Birthday, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Hunk (Voltron), Sick Allura (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Stressed Coran, Supportive Lance (Voltron), insecure pidge, scared shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/history_maker05/pseuds/history_maker05
Summary: Lance always makes sure to take care of his friends, no matter what. He would take care of them when they were sick, calm them down when they were scared, make them laugh whenever they would feel sad, tell them that they are beautiful just they way they are when they would feel insecure about themselves, listen to them when they were angry. But when everyone gets mad and Lance feels at his worst, is there anybody who will help him? Anybody who will take care of him? And what will the consequences be?





	But who helps me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it took me like a MONTH to write this crappy fic. I hope you will enjoy it though.  
> TW: If you are triggered by things like PTSD, sickness (throwing up and such) or anything that is described in the tags, please don't read this fic.

1. 

Lance looked at Allura. They were the only ones in the castle, the rest of them (including Coran, who currently was piloting the blue lion) were on a mission. Lance had to stay at the castle, he was still recovering from his injuries from their last battle. 

Allura seemed a little pale, as if she wasn't feeling well. Her eyes were distant, staring at the wall in front of them. There was a red blush on her cheeks, which couldn't be caused by Lance's flirting. To say in shortly, she looked a little sick.

''Princess, are you alright?'', Lance asked, worried about her. She seemed to snap out of her trance. She looked up with big eyes. ''Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.''

She continued with her task. Every now and then Lance would look at her and see her shivering, despite the blanket she had already grabbed. This continued for a while, and she seemed fine. It was only 30 minutes later that Lance began to worry again.

Allura was swallowing hard, as if she was feeling nauseous. She stood up abruptly, clasping a hand over her mouth. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, and ran towards the nearest trashcan. Lance followed her, his concern confirmed. He felt his heart sink at the sight of the princess being sick. He sat down next to her, holding her hair back and rubbing his back. 

After what seemed like hours Allura leaned back against Lance's chest, panting. Lance held her gently. 

''Do you think you're done?'', he asked with a gentle and soft voice. Allura swallowed and nodded. Lance slowly stood up and carried the sick princess to her room. he laid her on the bed and tucked her in. ''I will be back, I'm gonna fetch you some medicine, okay?''

Allura slowly nodded and closed her eyes, exhausted from throwing up so long. Lance carefully closed the door and ran towards Coran's room, where he found some Altean medicine. Before he walked back to Allura's room he grabbed a weth cloth and a glass of water. He knocked softly before walking in. He placed the suplies on the bedside table and grabbed the thermometer he found on his way back. ''Princess, please open your mouth, I want to know what your temperature is.''

Allura groaned and opened her mouth. While Lance waited for the beep he prepared the medicine. He knew that when Allura got sick she usually couldn't eat anything or she would bring it back up. The only thing she could manage to keep down was water. Lance was glad he knew that already. After taking care of the sick princess a few times he knew exactly what she could manage and what not. Last time she got sick when the others were on a mission was a disaster. She was the only one in the castle together with Pidge. To simply say it, it was a mess.

Lance mixed the medicine with the water and helped Allura to sit upright. She managed to drink half of the glass before stopping, saying that she couldn't manage any more. Lance was glad that she at least drank a bit of it, and looked at the thermometer. He wasn't very happy with the results. 104.2, that was really high right? Lance couldn't help but feel the worry rising in his chest.

Allura laid back and gave Lance a tired smile. ''Don't worry, I'll be fine.'' Lance just smiled and placed the weth cloth on her head. This way her fever should at least drop a bit.

Thanks to the good care of Lance, Allura was feeling a lot better when the rest came back.

 

2

Lance was walking towards the kitchen when he heard something. He knew that it was well past midnight, and that the rest of the team probably was sleeping. But there was this noice. It sounded like someone was crying. Lance followed the noice and found himself standing in front of Shiro's room. He knocked on the door softly, waited for any other sound than the sobbing. when he heard nothing he became worried. What was wrong? Was Shiro hurt?

Lance slowly opened the door and found a full-on sobbing Shiro hiding in a corner of his room. His eyes were filled with fear. Lance softly called out to him and cradled the man in his arms, hugging him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

''Don't worry, you're safe.''

''Nobody can hurt you here.''

''Please calm down, okay? You'll feel a lot better once you're calm.''

Lance laid the other's hand on his chest. ''Try to focus on my breathing, okay?''

Shiro managed a small, shaky nod and inhaled shakily. ''Good boy, now release it slowly'', Lance guided Shiro. Shiro gave him a small smile and continued. After the boy had calm down Lance lifted Shiro up and carried him to the bed, despite the weak protests of the older male about being 'to heavy'.

Lance gently putted him down and sat on the bed next to him.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

Shiro blushed a bit and hesitated. Slowly but surely he nodded. Lance smiled. Shiro sighed and began.

''I... I had a nightmare. About when I-I was captured by the Galra. T-they killed the o-others.''

Shiro's eyes were filled with tears, and Lance, being the good friend he is, noticed this. He hugged Shiro again. ''Don't worry, they are fine. We will find them, together as a team. You're safe.''

Lance gently wiped Shiro's tears. 

''You did so good, you are such a good person, Shiro. Don't worry, we'll find them, okay?''

Shiro nodded. ''Thank you.''

 

3.

Pidge had seemed a little off this morning, but it seemed that Lance was the only one who noticed. Pidge had been awfully quiet that morning, and as soon as breakfest was ready she excused herself and ran off to her room. Everyone thought it was because of the little sleep they'd all gotten over the past few days, but Lance didn't believe that was the cause. He excused himself as well and followed Pidge. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Lance walked towards her room and knocked softly.

''Pidge? It's me, Lance. Can I come in?''

Lance pressed his ear against the door and waited for a response. He heard Pidge groan before opening the door. Lance, who still leaned against the door fell into the room. Pidge laughed. 

Lance laughed before getting up and sitting down on her bed. 

'''Hey pidge, you know you can tell me everything, right?'', he asked her. Pidge nodded and looked away, ashamed.

Lance continued. ''You seemed rather down this morning, can you tell me what's wrong?'' Pidge blushed and murmered something.

Lance smiled. ''Hey Pidge, I can't hear you.''

Pidge blushed even more. ''Well... I've been feeling like I'm falling behind. I mean, you all are so amazing and so good at this whole 'living in space' thing, but I actually want to go home sometimes. I know we are supposed to protect the universe and such, but I can't help but miss my family. I feel like I'm not good enough for Voltron, I'm ugly and stupid and-''

Her rambling was cut of by Lance hugging her. ''Don't ever talk like that again about my fiend. You're amazing, and I honestly don't know a better or smarter person outside of Voltron than you. Yes you have flaws, but so do the rest of us. Shiro has PTSD from his experience of being captured, Keith gets angry easily and is bad with feelings, Hunk gets nauseous easily, and I'm insecure about my weight. Nobody is perfect, but you are perfect just the way you are.''

Pidge looked at him with big eyes. She smiled. 

 

4. 

Coran had been really stressed lately. He almost never had time for himself, always being busy with the castle or some Galra that attacked them. Lance could see it was getting harder for Coran to keep calm. The poor Altean was stressed out, and he didn't sleep properly at night. There were all exhausted when they came back from another battle, and Lance just wanted to sleep. But he knew that Coran needed to relax.

''Hey Coran! How about we get something to drink and you tell me some of your stories?'', Lance asked, trying not to let annoyance seep into his voice. He succeeded, and was satisfied with the grin that formed on Coran's face. Coran nodded and walked of to the room where he and Lance had a talk about rain. Lance chuckled as he saw which room Coran choose. That brings memories back, how long has it been? Days? Weeks? Years?

Coran sat down and Lance followed. Coran started. ''I'll tell you about the time king Alfor...-''

''Or that time we lost power during...-''

''I met an alien in the spacemall who...-"

''Or that time Allura ran away in the garden as a kid and I had to find her...-''

''Or when we were almost to close to a dying star...-''

Coran told one story after another, until both of them were half asleep. Coran yawned and smiled at Lance. 

''Thank you, Lance. It was nice to get a chance to tell my stories to someone who wants to listen.''

They both laughed. ''No problem Coran, just ask if you're stressed again. It not healthy to bottle your feelings up.''

Coran smiled once more before nodding. ''I guess it's time to go to sleep now, goodnight Lance.''

Lance stood up. ''Goodnight Coran.''

 

5. 

Lance knew his best friend since they both attended the Garrison, and was pretty good at reading his body language. That might be the reason nobody but him saw how sad Hunk was. Hunk seemed of, his gaze distant. Lance decided that it was time to talk to Hunk. He didn't like seeing his best friend sad. 

''Hey Hunk, you're in for a movie night?'', Lance asked while pulling the other towards his room. Hunk nodded. ''Yeah, sure.''

Lance's room was a mess. It wasn't unexpected when he almost tripped a few times over all the stuff laying in the ground. Hunk chuckled at his friend. 

Lance sat down on his bed and patted the empty spot beside him. He saw Hunk hesitating, but his friend sat down eventually. Lance smiled softly and started 'operation happy bear'. 

''Hey Hunk, we have been friends for a long time, right?''

Hunk nodded, looking at a wall with a blank stare. 

''You know you can tell me anything, right? Can you please tell me what's been on your mind lately? You've seemed a bit out of it.''

Hunk looked up at those questions, giving Lance an awkward smile while rubbing the back of his neck. ''I'm fine, really1 There is nothing to worry about, I've never felt better than-''

He was shushed by Lance, who was looking at his with soft eyes.

''Hunk, you and I both know that you're not okay.''

Tears welled up in Hunk's eyes. ''I'm... I'm sorry...'' The now crying boy said. Lance shook his head and hugged his friend. 

''shh, it's okay. Let it all out, you'll feel better if you just let it go.''

Hunk was now sobbing, his head resting against Lance's chest. Lance held him, gently rocking them both. ''It's okay, you're okay.''

Hunk's sobs became small sniffles, his grip on Lance's shirt loosened. Lance smiled as hunk pulled away, rubbing his eyes. ''Do you wanna talk about it?'', Lance asked while placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Hunk gave Lance a small nod, looking at the floor. ''I just feel so sad. I tried to make my mom's cookies, and they don't taste the same. And then I realised that maybe we won't return to earth, ever. And that made me so sad...''

Lance smiled softly, knowing the feeling of being homesick. He released Hunk from their hug and looked at him, understanding in his eyes. ''I know the feeling buddy, i know. I promise we'll go back to earth again sometime, and I promise you'll see your family again.''

Hunk nodded quietly. They then just sat in silence, Hunk leaning his head on Lance's shoulder.

After a while Lance was the first one to talk again.

''Are you still in for that movie night?''

Hunk nodded happily.

''Definitely!''

+1

Lance had been waiting for this moment for weeks. His birthday was coming close, and he hoped that the team at least knew it. Hunk and Pidge definitely did, right? They were his friends since he attended the Garrison. surely they would remember his birthday.

Lance had been happy the past few weeks, but he also felt kinda sad. He wondered how his family was doing. Wondered if they even knew he was still alive. Wondered if they would remember him when they would go back. Wondered how much his siblings have grown. Wondered if they even thought about him.

Lance had woken up that morning when the alarms had been going off, the normally blue light of the castle now an angry red. Lance quickly got up and grabbed his armour. 'Great way to start my birthday', he thought. 

He ran towards the control room as fast as he could. The others were already there, waiting for him. Allura looked at him with an annoed expression on his face and a stopwatch in her hand. 

''7:56.''

Lance looked at her, questioning. ''What do you mean?''

Allura sighed. ''7:56 minutes, That's how long it took you to get here. What if this was a real warning, and not a training? What would've happened then, only because you were still sleeping?!''

Lance stepped back. He had never seen this sight of Allura before. ''I...I...''

Allura pointed at him. ''There could've been a Galra feed out there, there could've been a whole planet destroyed, people could’ve died!!!''

Lance let his head fall down, staring at the ground. 

''I will speak with you later Lance. The rest of you, good job! You were even faster than last time! That is how a paladin should work!''

Lance felt his heart sink. He turned around and ran to his room, falling onto his bed and muffling his crying with his pillow. 

'Am I that bad?'

'Am I not worthy of being a paladin?'

Lance hugged his pillow, needing all comfort he could get.

'They don't need me. Now Keith is back I should give Red back to him. And Allura is a very good pilot, she's better than me.'

Lance cried himself to sleep that night, his head under that blankets. 

The next morning Lance didn't show up at breakfast.

''Hey guys, has anyone seen Lance, I haven't seen him since last morning'', Hunk asked. The others looked up, questioning looks on their face.

''I haven't seen him'', Coran said slowly, worry replacing the questions. The others nodded in agreement. ''Maybe he's in his room'', Keith said suddenly. 

Pigde stood up. ''Well, let's find him!''

They looked everywhere: the training room, the pool, the bridge, Blue's hangar. But Lance was nowhere. They stood before his door, knocking softly.

''Lance, hey, are you there?'', Shiro asked softly. There was no response, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

Shiro nodded at Allura and she opened the door with a small hiss. Lance's room was messy and dark, no light on. There was a human shaped thing under the covers on the bed. it took a while, but then they heard soft sniffles.

''Hey buddy, it's me, Hunk. Are you okay?''

No response. Keith huffed and pulled away the blanket, revealing a crying Lance. lance curled up in a ball and hid his face between his legs.

Coran hurried towards Lance, worried about the blue paladin. Shiro and Hunk followed soon. Keith stood beside the bed, blanket still in his hands. He looked like he was feeling guilty, like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs.

Hunk wrapped his friend in a big bear hug, softly shushing him. ''Hey, hey, what's wrong?''

Lance only cried harder, his hands gripping Hunk's shirt like there was no tomorrow. Hunk felt tears skin his shirt, but he didn't care. All he cared about in that moment was the sobbing boy in his arms. 

lance's sobs slowly quieted down to small sniffles, his eyes closed and his face hidden in Hunk's shirt.

Shiro and the others sat down on the bed as well, wrapping the yellow and blue paladin in a group hug.

''Can you tell us what happened Lance?'', Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head, not wanting to tell his friends about something so stupid.

Pig looked at him with her puppy eyes. ''Pleeeeeeeeeease?''

Lance gave her a watery laugh. He couldn't resist when Pidge looked so damn funny.

''Yesterday you all got mad at me, and I felt like a nobody. And then I thought about how I'm just a seventh wheel, now that Keith is back we have one paladin too many. and Allura is way better than me, so I figured that I would have to leave eventually. And then I remembered that it was probably the worst birthday ever, and the first one without my family...''

The paladins and the two Alteans looked at him, shocked expressions on their face's.

''...Your...your BIRTHDAY?!'', Hunk and Pidge both yelled in shock. Lance nodded shyly, a hurt expression on his face.

''So you two really didn't know...'', he mumbled softly, his voice trembling with new tears. Shiro quickly shushed him with a new hug. 

''Lance, hey, no more crying okay? We want you to be happy.''

Lance sniffled once and nodded. ''I'm... Sorry guys...''

Keith cutted him off. ''No more apologies, you didn’t nothing wrong. And I am sorry, for being mad at you on your special day of the year.''

Allura nodded. "I'm sorry too Lance, for not paying enough attention to the things that were going on in your head.''

A mountain of apologies followed after, and Lance blushed with each praise they implied.

They decided to hold a party for Lance, as a gift. And Lance couldn't be happier.

''And Lance?''

Lance looked up to Shiro, the guy he had always admired.

''Thank you for taking care of us, and know that we love you.''

lance smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos, its currently 5:30 am here and I have school at 8:00 am, im so damn tired. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
